Peau Sang Coeur
by ptite-ane
Summary: Quand on regarde Zabini avec peur,on peut voir une couleur de peau.Quand on regarde Zabini avec envie,on peut voir une fortune.Quand on regarde Zabini avec haine,on peut voir de la malice.Quand on observe Zabini,on remarque un petit cahier usé.
1. Chapter 1

**Peau Sang Coeur**

_Quand on regarde Zabini avec peur, on peut voir une couleur de peau._

_Quand on regarde Zabini avec envie, on peut voir une fortune._

_Quand on regarde Zabini avec haine, on peut voir de la malice._

_Quand on observe Zabini, on remarque un petit cahier usé qui sort à moitié de sa poche._

_Et il faut le lire pour enfin discerner Blaise._

Participation à l'échange de Noël sur HPF : Cadeau pour Norya

**Chapitre 1**

Jeudi 3 Septembre

Le temps est nuageux.

En potion nous avons travaillé les effets des ingrédients d'origine magique. Nous avons du rendre un échantillon d'un philtre contenant un élément magique et qui devait n'avoir aucun effet secondaire.

Drago m'a conseillé de mettre deux trèfles pour éviter que le buveur soit pris de nausée. J'ai eu de la chance ! Bon, c'est un peu de la triche mais je ne suis pas le seul à m'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour m'aider : Weasley et Potter n'ont eu de cesse de murmurer des questions à Granger.

Se rend-elle compte qu'ils ne sont amis avec elle que pour ses notes ? Quelle idiote.

Samedi 5 Septembre

Les nuages semblent ne pas vouloir quitter le ciel. L'herbe est humide. Je suis dans le parc à me reposer.

Je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour chercher qui était le premier Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. J'y ai vu la fille Weasley et Granger assise à une table près des rayons d'histoire de la magie. Elles ont froncé le nez en me regardant d'un air hautain. J'ai ricané en les regardant : si elles savaient à quel point elles s'enlaidissent quand elles font ça. En attendant, je n'ai pas trouvé le nom du Manitou suprême.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard a eu son premier entraînement aujourd'hui après les sélections.

Il paraît que les Serdaigles se sont ramenés en même temps et que ça a légèrement dérapé.

Enfin, je dis ça parce que Drago est recouvert de boue sur tout le flanc. Il a prétexté une bagarre avec le batteur de l'équipe adverse mais vu à quel point il rougissait, je pense qu'il s'est surtout étalé de tout son long dans la boue.

Hinhin.

Lundi 7 Septembre

P en potion. Les trèfles évitaient les nausées mais pas les maux de ventre et les courbatures. En fait, il était tout à fait inutile d'en mettre et ça a saccagé ma potion. Sans ça j'aurais pu avoir un E.

J'ai vu Drago tenter de cacher un sourire avec sa main quand Slughorn m'a rendu ma potion. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Granger a eu son O habituel et ses deux acolytes ont eu un E. Tss... Ca me dégoûte de voir qu'eux lui demandent de l'aide sans arrêt et qu'elle leur dit toujours ce qu'il faut alors que moi, la seule fois où je le fais, je deviens sujet à moquerie.

Il y a une petite pluie qui s'est mise à tomber.

Mardi 8 Septembre

Dans la grande salle, je fais semblant d'écrire ma dissertation sur les vampires pour les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal que le nouveau professeur -un certain Opieka- nous a donné.

On raconte qu'un Poufsouffle est rentré dans un hibou durant l'entraînement de Quidditch parce qu'il croyait que c'était le souaffle. Et ce serait le joueur qui est tombé ! Haha ! Trop drôle, faudra que j'aille vérifier à l'infirmerie si c'est vrai.

J'hésite sur la manière dont je pourrais me venger de Drago : quelque chose de publique ou sur ses devoirs ? Hmmm...

J'ai vu des élèves avec des badges aujourd'hui. Je croyais que c'était passé de mode depuis longtemps.

Vendredi 11 Septembre

Les badges sont toujours là. J'ai pu en voir un de plus près... « SALE »...Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'ils vont arrêter de se doucher ? Bah, si ça les amuses de puer.

Cette fois, en potion, je suis resté loin de Drago.

En ce moment, je suis encore dans la bibliothèque -le devoir d'histoire est à rendre dans deux heures- et j'ai finalement trouvé le nom du type : Pierre Bonaccord. Un Français.

Weasley était avec Granger. Je crois qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs de potion mais ils passaient plus de temps à s'embrasser.

Eux, ils mériteraient un badge « SALE ».

Haha ! Faudra que je la dise à Nott !

Samedi 12 Septembre

Dans la salle commune. Le ciel se dégage doucement.

Nott m'a appris que les badges étaient en réalité dus à une association montée par Granger au sujet des elfes de maison. Le nom leur va bien je trouve.

J'entends un hurlement de rage sortir du dortoir des garçons. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Mardi 15 Septembre

Drago est encore furieux que j'aie mis de la bave de mandragore sur ses cheveux. Il faut dire qu'ils vont être gras pour une semaine maintenant. Quoique là, on peut même parler de poisseux.

J'ai croisé Granger dans les couloirs et je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour connaître la vraie situation des elfes de Maison.

« Va te faire cuire un oeuf, Zabini ! »

C'est tout ce qu'elle a pu me répondre. Je lui ai fait un sourire et je suis parti vers le cours de botanique sans dire un mot. Je crois qu'elle est restée à l'endroit même où je l'ai laissée.

Ouais, c'était classe mais maintenant, je suis frustré de ne pas avoir terminé ma réplique.

Tss.

J'ai croisé le regard d'un gamin de troisième année qui a tourné immédiatement la tête et fait comme si de rien n'était. Discret.

Mercredi 16 Septembre

J'ai eu un E à mon devoir d'histoire. Je suis content.

J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère : elle me demande si tout va bien et si je n'ai besoin de rien. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui raconter. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie discussion avec ma mère. Seulement avec mes potes. Surtout Nott, c'est le plus sympa avec moi.

J'ai croisé Granger toute seule, encore une fois, dans la bibliothèque -j'y suis allé pour rendre mon livre sur Pierre Bonaccord.

Je lui ai fait remarqué qu'elle était encore toute seule et sans ami.

« Mes amis sont en train de jouer au quidditch. Eux au moins ne se surestiment pas pour ensuite plomber le score de leur maison » a-t-elle répliqué.

C'est vrai que Malfoy se surestime mais avec le nouveau capitaine -un type de sixième année avec des cheveux frisés-, je pense que l'équipe a été mieux formée cette année.

« Non, eux, ils te font croire qu'ils sont tes amis alors qu'il n'en est rien. »

Samedi 19 Septembre

Dans les toilettes des garçons. Oui, j'écris ce journal vraiment n'importe où.

Granger est venue me voir dans une salle de travail il y a quelques minutes. En fait elle s'est plantée devant la porte et m'a fixé. Je suis resté tranquillement devant mon parchemin à faire semblant de le relire. Elle a craqué la première. Au bout de ma sixième relecture. J'ai failli en avoir marre mais je suis plutôt fier de moi.

Elle a bien regardé si il y avait une connaissance à elle puis elle s'est assise en face de moi, m'a regardé avec dégoût et m'a dit :

« Ne te permets plus jamais d'insulter mes amis. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les tiens seraient prêts à t'abandonner à la moindre menace »

Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle dit, ça me fatigue, m'ennuie et m'énerve en même temps. J'ai gardé les yeux sur mon devoir -je vais finir par être capable de le réciter par coeur si ça continue- et j'ai murmuré :

« Pour toi, si on ne prouve pas sa valeur dans la guerre ou la souffrance, on ne peut pas être ami ? Tu ne pardonnerais pas à un de tes amis d'avoir fuit l'horreur et la douleur ? »

Elle a voulu répondre mais est restée bouche-bée. J'étais plutôt fier de moi sur ce coup-là jusqu'à ce que je remarque que ses yeux étaient dans le vide. Je me suis levé rapidement avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer.

« Est-ce toi qui a décidé qu'ils seraient tes amis ou eux qui sont venus vers toi ? » je lui ai demandé sur le pas de la porte, faisant tourner quelques têtes.

Je sens qu'elle va encore venir me parler et ça me fatigue d'avance. La voir froncer du nez face à moi, elle se rend hideuse.

Dimanche 20 Septembre

Elle a été rapide, à peine suis-je sorti de la Grande Salle qu'elle m'a accosté.

« Moi, au moins, mes amis ne sont pas racistes » m'a-t-elle alors jeté à la figure.

J'ai poussé un très long soupir en me frottant les yeux J'espère que ça l'a énervée car elle commence à me casser les pieds.

« Tu choisis tes amis uniquement parce qu'ils t'acceptent. Tu ne prends que des gens qui te ressemblent. Tu agis comme une gamine de 5 ans : s'ils n'ont pas les mêmes goûts, c'est pas tes copains. » je me suis mis à sifflé avec un rictus. « Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question d'hier. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu cherches à faire une étude sur l'amitié ? Tu n'y comprendrais rien, tu n'as jamais connu ça. Tous tes soi-disant amis ne sont que des illusions. »

Elle est partie la tête haute vers sa table. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil aux élèves autour de nous. Beaucoup ont évité mon regard. Mon coeur s'est serré. Parfois je me demande si je suis le seul à être aussi tatillon sur les regards ou si mes vieux démons sont justifiés.

Je me suis réfugié dans un placard pour écrire.

Mardi 22 Septembre

On a du faire des binômes avec les Serdaigle en enchantement.

Je me suis approché d'un mec qui me semblait plutôt doué et j'ai vite désenchanté. Il m'a observé comme si j'étais le basilic et a eu une mine dégoûtée avant de s'enfuir vers Goyle.

J'ai respiré très profondément avant de me mettre avec une pipelette brune, mais au moins, elle ne remarque même pas que j'écris ce journal au lieu de l'écouter.

Je déteste Poudlard.

Dans le couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque.

J'ai croisé Merlin. Non, je plaisante.

Granger a encore mis son nez dans mes affaires, et avec, sa broussaille portative. Si je me suis mis à la bibliothèque, section littérature moldue, c'était pour avoir la paix !

Elle m'a regardé bizarrement et ça m'a rappelé l'imbécile de tout à l'heure. A moins qu'elle était surtout choquée par rapport au fait que j'étais en train de lire un livre nommé « Sherlock Holmes ». Le héros est intéressant mais franchement, ses énigmes pourraient être résoluee en un lumos. Tss.

Elle m'a demandé ce que je fichais là et je lui ai montré le livre.

« Tu n'as pas le monopole de la lecture, Granger.

-Je voulais surtout savoir ce qu'un Serpentard pouvait trouver à la littérature moldue. »

J'ai poussé un long soupir juste pour l'énerver et lui ai jeté mon regard le plus condescendant.

« Ma pauvre petite Granger -elle a grimacé ! Hinhin- qui se bat conter le racisme sans se rendre compte qu'elle en bien plus atteinte. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à imposer ma vision aux autres.

-Non, toi, tu méprises les gens juste parce qu'ils osent dire qu'ils ne pensent pas comme toi. »

Elle a semblé perdue un moment. J'aurais voulu partir mais j'étais entouré par les étagères et elle bouchait la sortie. Elle pouvait pas être moins grasse aussi ?

« Et tu penses quoi ? »

A ce moment là j'ai été... Perturbé. Toutes sortes de souvenirs ont surgi en moi mais en restant hors de portée. Je pensais à tout et à rien, je n'arrivais pas à répondre. J'ai repris contenance, bien qu'un peu énervé par son impolitesse, et pour une fois, ma couleur de peau m'a servi : j'ai senti mes joues me chauffer sous la honte et l'agacement mais Granger n'a rien pu voir.

« Tu n'es pas mon amie Granger alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais...

-C'est bien ce que je me disais : tu ne penses à rien, a-t-elle répliqué avec un sourire mesquin.

-Si tu y tiens tant : je pense que tu es la parfaite mascotte pour ton association d'idiots »

Elle a froncé le nez, serré les poings et j'ai eu un sourire de soulagement lorsque je l'ai vu prête à partir. Cependant elle n'a fait que pivoter et repivoter, comme une girouette. Je me suis senti très bête à sourire pour rien et ça m'a d'autant plus mis en rogne.

« Je suis la présidente...Pas une mascotte..., a-t-elle murmuré, les yeux semblables à des rasoirs comme si elle cherchait à comprendre le sens de mes paroles.. Et à me foudroyer sur place.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que tes amis et toi faisiez une représentation de la condition des Elfes de Maison pourtant. »

Elle s'est raidie et a rougi comme une tomate, furieuse. J'aurais bien rigolé si je n'en avais pas autant marre d'elle et de sa sale tête. Je me suis finalement levé et lui ai fait face. Je la double de presque deux têtes mais aucun de nous n'a bougé.

« Pousse-toi de là.

-Excuse-toi.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher alors pousse-toi. »

Elle n'a rien répondu. J'ai sorti ma baguette et elle a eu un sursaut de peur en sortant immédiatement la sienne. Je lui ai jeté un regard méprisant avant de jeter un sort d'écartement sur l'étagère de gauche pour passer.

Je l'ai observé alors qu'elle était encore tendue sous la panique et j'ai déclaré à voix haute :

« Je ne frappe pas les filles, Granger. Tu ne dois pas en avoir l'habitude on dirait...»

Je ne l'ai pas entendue répondre.

J'aurais touché un point sensible ?

Vendredi 24 Septembre

Granger n'a eu de cesse de me jeter des regards durant le petit déjeuner. Bon sang, qu'elle est casse pied ! Même pour tous les « Optimal » du monde je ne pourrais la fréquenter. Je ne comprends vraiment pas Potter et Weasley.

C'est pourquoi j'évite la bibliothèque maintenant. Je suis donc en train d'écrire dans un placard à balais.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai voulu aller à la bibliothèque avant de l'entendre arriver au détour d'un couloir. Je me suis alors jeté sur la première porte qui s'offrait à moi. Ridicule. Mais au moins, je l'ai évitée, et c'est là l'une des valeurs de ma maison : peu importe le prix tant qu'on réussit.

Samedi 25 Septembre

Bien sûr, s'il faut une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, Granger y va avec Weasley, et si je dois éviter la bibliothèque, je me rends à la librairie... Et devinez qui d'autre va à la librairie ?

Elle est rentrée, m'a jeté un regard, s'est dirigée vers les ouvrages traitant de lois magiques. Je me suis éloigné à l'extrémité opposé du magasin et j'ai essayé de ne pas bouger et d'attendre qu'elle parte la première. Ce fut difficile : les livres traitant de cuisine ne m'inspirent pas beaucoup.

J'ai surtout regardé les images de plats étrangers, c'était plus intéressant.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un sorcier dans ton genre s'intéresse à la cuisine. Surtout que que tu dois avoir des esclaves pour ça non ?

-Il n'est jamais bon de mépriser un savoir ma chère Granger, je croyais que tu savais ça au moins. »

J'ai dit ça par réflexe : c'est le cinquième mari de ma mère qui récitait toujours cette phrase.

Mort suite à une violente chute dans les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque.

J'ai vu Granger ouvrir des yeux ronds et j'ai l'impression que son visage était soudainement moins crispé et j'ai même cru qu'elle allait me parler d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a dérangé, j'ai donc cherché à la blesser.

« Tu devrais t'y mettre vu que ton futur mari n'aura pas les moyens de t'offrir un elfe...

-Ron et moi ne voudrons jamais d'elfe ! Nous sommes contre l'esclavagisme ! Si tu savais tous ceux qui ont péri à cause de leur mépris envers eux, tu ne parlerais pas aussi légèrement de la chose ! » s'est-elle exclamée en levant le menton et reprenant une grimace de dégoût.

Mon dieu, qu'elle est moche. Je ne l'ai pas regardée dans les yeux...

J'ai ricané -face à sa tête et ses paroles- avant de répondre.

« Toi probablement, mais lui -j'ai désigné Weasley qui attendait dehors, à regarder les passants- non. S'il était si enclin à la liberté, il ne te demanderait pas de faire ses devoirs pour toi... Et plus tard, il t'en demandera toujours plus... Puis te quittera car il n'aura plus rien à te soutirer. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est « Bonne chance » Granger, car tu en auras vraiment besoin...

-Ron n'est pas comme les sales types de ton genre ! Il n'a pas recours à ce que vous faites, vous !» a-t-elle crié mais je m'éloignais déjà.

Non, nous, on se fait tuer par nos femmes qui prennent ensuite nos fortunes. Voilà ce que j'ai appris en vivant avec mère et ses nombreux maris. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration.

J'ai jeté un regard plein de dégoût a Weasley qui s'est renfrogné et à fait mine de grogner.

Pff, elle sort avec un animal.

Et ensuite c'est moi que les filles refusent de présenter à leur famille...

Tout ça à cause de ma couleur de peau.

Je sens mon coeur se serrer à nouveau.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'aime pas regarder les gens dans les yeux...

Surtout pas elle. Car j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir.

Lundi 26 Septembre

Je suis resté dans le dortoir toute la journée d'hier. J'avais vraiment pas le moral à sortir. Surtout si c'était pour me retrouver une nouvelle fois à Granger afin qu'elle m'insulte et dise que je vaux moins que cet imbécile de Weasley. Elle m'énerve, rien que penser à elle me donne des envies de destruction ! Je n'en peux plus d'elle ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller lui parler !

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir que tout le monde pense et voit les choses comme elle !

Enfin, aujourd'hui nous avons été en cours de potion. J'ai évité tout contact visuel avec elle et j'ai plutôt réussi ma potion. Slughorn a été très satisfait en tout cas et l'a dit devant toute la classe. Héhé, comme ça, Granger ne pourra pas dire que je suis jaloux de ses amis vu que je fais déjà du très bon travail !

Faudrait que j'arrête de penser à tout ça. Mais je suis fier de moi.

Mercredi 28 Septembre

Drago sort avec une fille. Il était rouge quand il est rentré dans le dortoir et n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

Il doit être vraiment amoureux de cette nana pour paraître aussi bête.

Je n'ai pas trop écouté ce qu'il nous a raconté mais il paraît que leurs familles s'entendent bien.

C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance. Moi, quand j'ai une copine -et j'en ai déjà eu trois- elle préfère éviter qu'on nous voit ensemble et surtout ne veut pas que ses parents sachent. Et puis il y a aussi eut celle qui en a pris peur en croyant que j'étais comme ma mère : que je ne cherchais que la fortune. Pourtant ma mère est plutôt gentille. Elle acceptait même le fait que je ne sorte pas avec des filles sang-pur. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est chercher à rendre ma vie plus agréable.

Les filles, toujours à ne voir que les apparences et à écouter les ragots.

Toutes des Granger.

J'aimerais avoir une copine moi aussi. C'est agréable de se sentir aimé... Jusqu'à ce que l'autre découvre qui on est vraiment et ce qu'il y a derrière notre nom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Samedi 1 Octobre

Hey, nous voilà enfin en octobre.

Et il pleut !

Et c'est Gryffondor qui joue conter Serdaigle ! Je me venge du sale type raciste de l'autre jour, en cours d'enchantement, et de Granger qui ne raterait tout de même pas le match de son chériiii. Hinhin !

Ah, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a une justice.

...

Mais je m'ennuie maintenant.

Pas question par contre d'aller dehors.

Je pourrais en profiter pour aller à la bibliothèque...

Nooon.

J'attendrais demain.

Juste...Par flemme.

Dimanche 2 Octobre

Il continue de pleuvoir.

Il n'y a personne à la bibliothèque.

Enfin, si, il y a du monde, surtout plein de première et deuxième années -Merlin, qu'ils sont bruyants !- mais... Personne de vraiment intéressant.

J'ai relu l'intégralité des sorts de métamorphose que nous avons appris depuis la cinquième année tellement je m'ennuyais. Et après ça, j'ai lu tous les effets que pouvaient avoir les trèfles dans les potions.

D'ailleurs, mélangé avec de la bile de tatou, les trèfles peuvent créer un philtre favorisant l'empathie et la compréhension de l'autre. Je devrais en donner à... Non. Rien.

Mardi 4 Octobre

Encore enchantement, et une nouvelle fois, on a du faire des binômes entre maisons. Je suis retourné immédiatement avec la pipelette et j'ai jeté un regard noir à l'autre imbécile. Je pense qu'il a eu peur... Il a murmuré un truc à un de ses amis et ils m'ont regardé avec une grimace qui me semblait due à la crainte. Est-ce à cause de mon regard ou de ma peau et des clichés qui vont avec ?

J'aurais bien voulu le choper à la sortie du cours et lui dire deux mots mais Flitwick m'a retenu pour me parler de mon orientation -je veux devenir briseur de sorts !

Dommage.

Bonne nouvelle de la journée : Flitwick a dit que je ne devrais avoir aucun mal à réussir dans cette branche à condition que je travaille un peu plus les sorts de défense.

Mercredi 5 Octobre

Je suis dans la bibliothèque, à étudier les sorts pouvant me protéger. Punaise ! C'est complexe !

Déjà que j'ai du mal avec le bouclier le plus basique mais il en existe pour presque chaque type de maléfice ! Je sens que je vais passer beaucoup de temps ici.

Et donc je risque de me coltiner de plus en plus Granger.

Faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je pourrais lui répliquer.

Vendredi 7 Octobre

Toujours pas croisé Granger. Bizarre.

J'aimerai pourtant lui balancer les répliques que j'ai travaillé juste pour elle et sa petite bande d'imbéciles. Même si elle est moins idiote que les autres : au moins elle n'attaque pas pour rien les gens comme le fait la Weasley.

Ah, faudrait que j'étudie un sortilège pour me défendre de son chauve-furie... Ou le lui renvoyer !

Ca c'est une excellente motivation !

Samedi 8 Octobre

Haha !

J'en connais qui vont avoir une sacrée surprise lundi en potion. Hinhinhin !

J'étais en train d'étudier les boucliers contre les sort de surface quand j'ai entendu Weasley et Potter parler du devoir que l'on doit rendre à Slughorn dans deux jours. Et Weasley a dit qu'il a copié sur Granger qui a accepté de lui laisser son devoir à elle.

« J'ai de la chance de sortir avec la fille la plus intelligente de l'école », il a rajouté en prenant un air qui m'a semblé particulièrement arrogant. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il dit est vrai mais il ne doit pas être loin de la vérité.

Potter a acquiescé en soupirant devant son grimoire puis lui a demandé si il pouvait y jeter un coup d'oeil. J'ai donc attendu quelques minutes que Potter ait finit pour faire tomber une pile de livre sur la tête d'une élève de leur classe -l'une des deux jumelles indiennes. Elle a crié, faisant se lever les deux compères et voir si tout allait bien. J'ai rapidement modifié leur devoir en écrivant un hors sujet complet qui avait été mon premier brouillon raté.

A lundi les deux idiots !

Je me demande s'ils auront le toupet de râler sur Granger... Ca lui apprendra à elle aussi, de se laisser faire de cette manière et de dire que je vaux moins que son Weasley.

Je suis un grand féministe !

Jeudi 13 Octobre

J'ai croisé Granger et j'ai tenté de retenir un rire en me remémorant ce que j'avais fait.

J'ai du faire une drôle de tête car elle m'a fixé comme si j'avais un veracrasse sur la figure.

…

Non, ça va, je suis propre.

J'ai hâte.

Lundi 17 Octobre

Quelle délicieuse victoire !

Slughorn nous a rendu les devoirs qu'on lui a donné la semaine dernière : j'ai eu un E, soit-disant « de justesse » mais je m'en fichais complètement, j'étais trop occupé à observer la table de Weasley, Granger et Potter. Il a eu un grand sourire quand il a rendu sa copie à Granger -un O, elle est vraiment douée, je me demande comment elle y arrive aussi bien sans n'avoir jamais été dans une famille de sorciers durant son enfance, c'est vraiment étonnant- puis, après avoir rendu les devoirs à d'autres élèves, a tendu les deux parchemins comme si c'était des torchons en prenant une expression dégoûtée ! HAHAHAHA !

Il ont eu un D ! J'ai bien fait de rajouter des fautes d'orthographe !

Hahahahaha ! Je suis le plus fort ! Vive moi !

Ca leur apprendra à tous !

Quelque chose me turlupine cependant : Granger a eu une mine étonnée face à la note de ses amis puis m'a jeté un regard en biais, les yeux plissés avant de lever le menton.

Se douterait-elle de quelque chose ?

Mercredi 19 Octobre

La cerise sur le gâteau est que tous les Serpentard savent que je suis le créateur de cette blague. Je suis certain que la blague va faire le tour du château en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Potion ». J'espère que tous ceux qui me regardent de travers à cause de mon nom ou ma peau trembleront et ne feront pas un geste de travers en ma présence !

Vendredi 21 Octobre

J'ai croisé Granger dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne cessait de me jeter des regards suspicieux et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en l'ignorant superbement. J'adore ça !

Je crois qu'à un moment elle s'est levée pour venir dans ma direction mais Drago est arrivé avec Nott et ils m'ont demandé de les accompagner pour manger.

Je ne sais pas si j'en suis parfaitement heureux : je suis ravi du fait que j'ai brisé l'acte de Granger et partant de manière digne avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit mais j'aurais bien aimé entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

La semaine prochaine, sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Hmmm...

Mardi 25 Octobre

Deux semaines sans « binôme », ça fait du bien en enchantement. J'évite de regarder du côté de l'imbécile.

Je ne sais toujours pas si Weasley et Potter en ont voulu à Granger... Personne ne peut me le dire et je préfère feindre l'indifférence à ce sujet.

J'ai trouvé le sort pour contrer le chauve-furie... J'ai bien envie de provoquer la fille Weasley...

Samedi 29 Octobre

Pas vu la Weasley seule. Dommage.

Je me suis rendu dans la librairie de Pré-au-Lard... Comme ça... Juste pour trouver un cadeau pour ma mère -son anniversaire est dans trois jours.

Bon, j'avoue que je voulais aussi voir Granger afin que l'on puisse parler et pour me moquer d'elle. Et elle était là.

Je me demande si c'était pour la même raison que moi... Soit ça, soit elle est passionnée de mécanique de balais de course.

Bah, je ne sais rien d'elle.

En tout cas on a parlé, c'est même elle qui a fait le premier pas.

« C'est toi qui a changé les devoirs de Ron et Harry ?

-Tu veux plutôt dire les copies de ton devoir ? J'ai ricané. »

A ma grande surprise, j'ai cru voir un sourire sur ses lèvres mais elle a toussé en mettant sa main contre ses lèvres donc je ne suis sûr de rien.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Tu te bats pour que ceux qui travaillent aient un salaire... Je me bats pour que ceux qui n'en font pas une n'en n'aient pas. »

Elle est restée silencieuse et a levé la tête de son livre, semblant être perdue dans ses pensées.

« Donc tu penses que ce que tu as fait est juste ?

-Mérité aurait été un meilleur terme.

-C'est moins honorifique.

-Exactement. »

Elle m'a regardé et a eu une sorte de grimace, comme si elle allait sourire mais qu'elle tentait de se retenir. Se moquait-elle de moi ? J'ai donc tout de suite répliqué :

« Je ne me prends pas pour la justice, moi. Je sais faire abstraction des idées reçues, contrairement à certains... »

Elle a fermé son livre violemment, créant un bruit sec et sonore.

« Un Serpentard qui dit ça ? Alors que vous continuez d'insulter les moldus et les gens différents ?

-La preuve même que ton esprit est rempli de préjugés : en tant que fille de moldus, tu penses que tout le monde est contre toi et tu ne sais rien de ce que vivent les sorciers, les vrais. De plus, selon toi, tous les Serpentard sont racistes... N'est-ce pas là un préjugé ?

-Non, c'est une constatation, vu le discours que tu tiens au sujet des « enfants de moldus ». »

Elle a rangé le livre et est sortie de la boutique. De mon côté j'étais furieux.

Ca me fatigue ces débats sans queue ni tête avec cette folle furieuse.

Je suis épuisé.

Lundi 31 Octobre

Halloweeen ! Youpi !

J'adore les bonbons. Ca peut paraître idiot mais j'adore ça... Quand j'étais petit, c'était mon refuge pour oublier le fait que je n'avais plus de père et que ma mère ne cessait d'avoir de nouveaux maris. Mon grand père m'offrait sans arrêt des bonbons et grâce à ça, je pouvais même avoir des amis ! On oubliait enfin que j'étais noir !

C'était bien... Et simple.

Je suis allé au banquet avec Nott et j'ai regardé du côté de Granger mais elle a évité mon regard toute la soirée. Elle m'énerve. Je ne sais même pas si elle le faisait exprès !

Je me suis alors posé une question et, une fois de retour dans le dortoir, j'ai osé demander à mon ami :

« Tu crois que je suis raciste ? »

Il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds puis a éclaté de rire en se tenant les côtes. Je trouvais moi aussi la situation ridicules mais l'impatience d'obtenir une réponse, n'importe laquelle, afin de mieux savoir qui j'étais, me rendait nerveux.

« Blaise, tu es noir ! Comment pourrais-tu être raciste alors que tu subis sans arrêt les préjugés d'imbéciles qui ne réfléchissent pas deux secondes ? Tu ne t'aimes pas ?

-Non, je ne parle pas de couleur de peau..., j'ai répliqué avec agacement. Je parlais de sang.

-Oh, fut la seule chose que répondit Nott. »

Il semblait être devenu extrêmement sérieux et me jaugeait de la tête aux pieds. C'était une situation assez embarrassante, surtout que je savais que son père était Mangemort et un fervent partisan de la cause des « sang purs ». Mais moi, le suis-je ? Et Nott ?

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te répondre : je me suis rendu compte lors de la bataille finale que j'étais raciste. Je n'aime pas les enfants nés moldu, j'en suis sûr... Mais je me rend aussi compte que ce n'est pas « bien », je sais qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire et que ce n'est pas leur faute, qu'on doit accepter les gens pour leurs choix, leurs idéaux, pas pour ce qu'ils ne peuvent changer. Ca je l'ai compris en te fréquentant. Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte que parfois, je tiens des propos blessants, que j'ai des préjugés. Désormais j'évite le terme sang de bourbe mais... Je ne pense pas pouvoir changer... Pas si rapidement en tout cas. »

Je n'ai rien dit.

Drago est finalement arrivé et nous nous sommes couchés sans dire un mot vu son humeur : il s'est disputé avec sa chérie.

Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris à ce qu'à dit mon camarade mais il y a deux choses dont je suis sûr : premièrement, c'est que ça me fait réfléchir.

Deuxièmement, c'est que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait ça sur le coeur.

Ca ne devait pas être simple pour lui de dire tout ça.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mardi 1er Novembre

Il pleut ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Il paraît que la serre numéro 3 a été inondée et que le terrain de Quidditch est impraticable ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

En tout cas j'ai un peu commencé à réfléchir à ce que m'a dit Théodore hier. Il a su qu'il était raciste en me fréquentant. En fréquentant quelqu'un victime de racisme il s'est rendu compte de la forme de ce fléau... Et à travers la grande bataille, il a compris qu'il était lui aussi atteint.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce que je dis est raciste ou non. Il faudrait que je parle à quelqu'un envers qui je pourrais être méprisant à cause d'un fait et non d'un choix mais... Qui ? Je n'ai aucun ami d'origine moldue...

Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne suis pas macho... Je respecte les femmes. Mais je les évite car elles me rappellent ma mère ou les idiotes qui m'ont délaissé.

D'ailleurs, c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je lui ai offert un billet pour voir un opéra sorcier qui, je crois, lui plaît bien.

Ca m'a coûté cher mais au moins, je suis certain que j'aurais quelque chose de super pour mon anniversaire. Peut-être un petit appartement ! Je suis majeur donc c'est possible !

Jeudi 3 Novembre

Il continue de pleuvoir et les cours de soins aux créatures magiques -que je n'ai pas- et de botanique se passent désormais dans le château et ne se basent que sur de la pure théorie. Pas très sympa.

J'ai une heure de trou donc j'écris dans ce journal... Dans la salle des trophées. C'est calme ici, je devrais venir plus souvent.

J'ai croisé Granger. Encore. Rien que de la voir me fatigue.

J'ai eu envie de lui jeter un regard méprisant quand je me suis rappelées l paroles de mon meilleur ami. Ce qui fait que je me suis mis à réfléchir en plein milieu du couloir comme un débile, en fixant Granger qui s'est mis à rougir d'embarras.

Elle a même cherché à me demander pourquoi je la regardais ainsi -enfin, je crois car elle s'est approchée de moi en demandant « qu'est-ce que... » mais j'ai immédiatement accéléré le pas.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me casse dans ma réflexion. Et en plus la Weasley arrivait et je ne voulais pas lui parler, surtout qu'elle me regardait bizarrement.

Bah, au moins j'ai réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise ! J'ai d'autant plus réussi ma mission !

Ca lui apprendra à me casser les pieds sans arrêt. Rien que penser à elle me fatigue désormais.

Je me demande si elle sait que c'est moi qui ait jeté un sort faisant s'emmêler les lacets des chaussures de son amie, ce qui l'a fait tomber devant pas mal de monde quelques instants plus tard.

Héhé.

Vendredi 4 Novembre

_I'm singing in the rain !_

J'ai entendu Granger chanter ça avec un autre garçon de sa classe... Qui a de la famille moldue je crois. Et maintenant je l'ai en tête ! Argh ! Sortez moi ces imbécilités de l'esprit !

Le pire, c'est que je ne connais pas le reste des paroles ! Je ne peux donc que répéter inlassablement ces cinq-six premiers mots. Berk.

Mais j'aime bien... En tout cas, aujourd'hui, ça colle avec le temps.

En tout cas, je les ai regardé tous les deux -pour voir si le coup du regard fixe allait encore embarrasser Miss je-sais-tout- et ça a marché ! Granger a baissé le regard et a fait mine de ne pas me regarder mais j'ai vu qu'elle se triturait les mains.

Enfin un peu de respect de sa part. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Son copain m'a regardé avec un drôle d'air, puis a regardé son amie, puis moi, puis elle...

Samedi 5 Novembre

Non mais j'y crois pas !

Je suis encore dans la salle des trophées ! C'est le seul endroit où on me fiche la paix.

Je sors de la salle commune tranquillement avec mes amis. Drago allait rejoindre sa chérie -avec qui il s'est réconcilié- mais cette fois, c'est elle qui est venu à nous.

Elle se nomme Astoria Greengrass. J'ai fait une remarque un peu taquine sur le fait qu'elle devait être assez culottée pour sortir avec Drago Malfoy -mais c'était vraiment pas méchant ! Juste pour rire et nouer un contact !

Elle l'a mal pris, on dirait, car elle a répliqué en fronçant le nez qu'elle au moins ne sortait pas avec des enfants de moldus.

Au début j'ai pas compris pourquoi elle parlait de ça : certes, une de mes anciennes petites amies avaient ses deux parents d'origine moldue. Juste après, Drago m'a demandé si ce qu'on disait était vrai -et il avait la tête d'un type à qui on explique qu'on s'est trompé à son sujet lors de sa naissance et qu'il est en fait une fille.

Après avoir tenté de traduire ce que ces deux énergumènes me racontaient, j'ai appris qu'une rumeur circulait disant que je chercherait à sortir avec Granger !

BEURK !

Je me suis immédiatement retourné vers la table des Gryffondor et j'ai vu Weasley et Weasley me jeter des regards noirs tandis que Granger m'observait, les yeux plissés avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sale garce !

Toute la journées, les gens m'ont regardés encore plus de travers et j'ai entendu des murmures plaignant « cette pauvre Hermione : franchement, Zabini ! J'imagine pas ce qu'il doit lui faire subir ». Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ces personnes parlaient des rumeurs sur mon nom ou des préjugés sur ma peau.

J'ai passé l'une des pires journées de ma vie.

Et ce fichu temps qui ne veut pas s'éclaircir !

Y EN A MARRE !

Mardi 8 Novembre

Encore ce type au cours d'enchantement qui me tape sur les nerfs avec ses regards en biais et ces expressions dégoûtées. J'aimerais bien lui envoyer un sort dans la figure mais il me fuit, donc impossible de le toucher.

Toujours cette fichue rumeur. J'ai rapidement croisé Granger qui m'a murmuré que c'était pour venger ce que j'avais fait à « Ginny »... Je crois que c'est le nom de la fille Weasley.

J'allais répliquer en sortant ma baguette mais un groupe d'élève a surgi de nulle part pour l'éloigner de moi en chuchotant assez fort pour que j'entende des choses du genre « Tu devrais l'éviter ! » « Il est dangereux... » « Tu ne sais pas ce que peux faire ce genre de mec ! » « Il ne faut pas les fréquenter ».

J'ai baissé la tête et ma baguette puis je me suis donc rendu ici pour écrire, dans la salle des trophées. Je ne voulais pas affronter les élèves pour le reste de la journée. J'en ai marre de toutes ces horreurs qu'ils disent sur moi : je ne suis pas un violeur ! Je ne suis même pas brutal contrairement à certains comme Weasley ! Alors pourquoi croient-ils d'abord les clichés comme quoi tous les noirs seraient des gorilles sans coeur ? Hein ?

J'en ai marre. Soit on me voit comme un meurtrier car ma mère est une « veuve noire », soit on me voit comme un sauvage... Quand ce n'est pas les deux.

Et puis il y a elle qui pense que je suis un raciste. Encore mieux !

Je me sens seul.

Jeudi 10 Novembre

Le temps s'est éclairci depuis quelques jours. Mais impossible d'aller dehors sans s'enfoncer dans la boue jusqu'aux chevilles -minimum !

Je me suis rendu à la bibliothèque pour travailler ma métamorphose. Je n'ai entendu que quelques murmures sur mon passage et je ne sais même pas si ça me concernait mais ça m'a tout de même blessé. Mais j'ai l'impression que la rumeur se calme.

J'ai pas arrêté de soupirer devant mon livre sur les transformations des membres du corps humain. Je n'arrivais même pas à lire. Granger se rend-elle compte à quel point ce qu'elle a fait est cruel ? Elle s'en fiche ? C'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Juste parce que j'ai fait tomber sa copine ?

Sa copine qui ne cesse de m'insulter elle aussi ?

« Alors, Zabini ? J'arrête tout si tu vas t'excuser auprès de Ginny » a fait une voix hautaine et incroyablement désagréable dans mon dos.

J'ai soupiré puis ai passé une main sur mes yeux qui commençaient à me piquer. J'en ai marre ! Je n'en peux plus ! Et elle ça l'amuse.

Je me suis retourné à moitié pour faire face à une Hermione Granger, les mains sur les hanches, semblant ravie. Je voulais lui montrer mon regard le plus terrible mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de la grimace de tristesse et de fatigue que j'avais. Elle a levé un sourcil, s'attendant probablement au Blaise Zabini habituel. Celui qui arrive à être fort et intouchable... En apparence.

Pas à celui qui est fatigué, épuisé, qui aimerait qu'on le laisse tranquille mais qu'on soit avec lui.

« Bravo, Miss Granger. Vous travaillez sans relâche pour soi-disant sauver les gens des clichés dont ils sont affublés pour en enfoncer d'autres un peu plus ! Très glorieux de votre part. Et je ne ferais mes excuses uniquement lorsque celle-ci cessera de m'insulter à tout bout de champ.

-Arrête de jouer à la pauvre victime ! Au moins tu sais ce que ça fait de subir des rumeurs fausses chaque jour ! Dis toi que c'est pire pour les gens comme moi...

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça faisait d'être craint et fuit parce que ma mère était soi-disant une meurtrière, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'être rejeté parce que je suis ami avec des gens qui m'acceptent mais qui en rejettent d'autre, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait de vivre dans la solitude pour quelque chose que je ne peux changer ! Alors merci beaucoup Granger, Merci ! »

J'ai parlé en élevant toujours un peu plus la voix, et Granger a eu quelques pas de recul, surtout quand je me suis levé de ma chaise pour partir. Pince a surgit derrière moi et m'a ordonné de sortir mais j'étais déjà en train de quitter la bibliothèque.

J'ai donné un coup de poing dans un support de la salle des trophées et maintenant j'ai mal ! De mieux en mieux.

Au moins j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère. Elle me remercie pour le cadeau et me fait confiance pour mes études. Elle m'a aussi envoyé des pâtes de fruits et des macarons. C'est gentil.

J'ai tout mangé pour me réconforter. Je vais donc un peu mieux... Mais j'ai tâché ce journal... J'espère que les pages ne vont pas coller.

Dimanche 13 Novembre

Je suis retourné dans la bibliothèque finir mes recherches. Je n'ai vu personne. Ca fait du bien de temps en temps mais je me suis senti encore plus seul. J'aurais aimé régler mes comptes avec Granger, ou tabasser Weasley... Ou ce type raciste du cours d'enchantement. Il doit s'en donner à coeur joie avec cette rumeur.

Pff...

Mardi 15 Novembre

Le type raciste était absent. Il a la grippe. Bien fait pour lui. Qu'il en meurt.

Enfin... Non. Je ne souhaite la mort de personne... Que ça lui grille le cerveau et qu'il quitte Poudlard ! Oui, ça c'est bien.

J'ai vu Weasley en train d'embrasser Granger dans un couloir. Répugnant. On dirait une limace : il en a la couleur. Héhé. Faudra que je pense à la dire à Drago celle-là ! J'en plaindrais presque Granger si elle ne m'avait pas jeté cette sale rumeur à la figure.

Je me suis rapidement demandé si je devais attendre pour lui demander de mettre un terme à tout ça... Et pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille mais j'ai eu la bêtise -une nouvelle fois, ce n'est vraiment pas mon mois- de rester planté là à les regarder. Weasley m'a remarqué et s'est « décollé » de sa petite-amie pour ensuite sortir avec sa baguette et me menacer avec.

Même lui croit à cette stupide rumeur on dirait.

« Ne t'en fais pas Weasley, je ne toucherai jamais à une chose sur laquelle tu as bavé... Même si cette chose fait tout pour attirer mon attention en créant des bruits de couloirs rocambolesques... »

Je leur ai tourné le dos après avoir vu la mine écarlate et furieuse de Granger.

Plutôt pas mal comme réplique... J'aurais pu trouver mieux -c'est énervant de se dire qu'on aurait du dire ça, ou ceci après le moment clé !- mais au moins, j'ai énervé Granger.

Et ça ne peut être que bénéfique : si elle continue de faire courir cette fichue rumeur, ça se retournera contre elle... Le top serait que je sorte avec une autre fille ! Peut-être la pipelette du cours d'enchantement -dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom... Amusant.

Et si elle arrête, tout va bien et je pourrais retourner lui parler sans craindre les murmures et compagnie.

Par contre de quoi pourrais-je lui parler ?

De racisme ? Oui, je pense que ce serait le meilleur sujet... Même si on va encore se prendre le bec à ce propos.

On ne pourrait vraiment pas parler d'autre chose elle et moi ?

Vendredi 18 Novembre

Il fait froid, il y a des nuages gris partout, la luminosité est minime, la grippe se répand à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu et je risque d'être le prochain sur la liste, j'ai eu deux heures de colle pour avoir renversé des larmes de salamandre dans le verre de la pipelette de Serdaigle -rendant sa voix encore plus rauque que celle d'Hagrid ! C'était à mourir de rire !- et la rumeur ne s'est pas affaiblie.

Bref, la vie est magnifique ! Merveilleuse ! Youpi !

Mon cher journal, tu te demandes pourquoi je suis si ironique ? Et bien je ne le suis pas ! Je suis réellement ravi ! A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Mes zygomatiques crient de douleur tellement je souris !

Weasley et Granger se sont disputés ! Hahahahaha !

On était encore dans la bibliothèque et Granger m'a jeté un rapide coup d'oeil alors que je m'approchais d'elle. Je n'avais alors pas vu que son petit-ami était avec elle. J'ai donc immédiatement tourné dans une autre allée d'étagère, feignant ne pas avoir eu l'intention de leur parler.

Weasley s'est donc mis à croire que ce que j'avais dit au sujet de Granger était vrai ! Comme quoi c'est elle qui chercherait mon attention ! Ils se sont mis à se disputer alors que j'étais à deux mètres, à les écouter discrètement derrière des rangées de livres sur la... Littérature moldue... Encore.

Je suis resté dans mon coin tout le temps de la dispute. Weasley est parti le premier et j'ai hésité à aller voir Granger pour me moquer d'elle, ou lui montrer à quel point son petit-ami est un idiot trop impulsif. Je l'ai entendu soupirer et j'ai voulu la rejoindre pour lui expliquer que c'était de sa faute mais à peine étais-je sorti de ma cachette qu'elle s'était levée puis était partie.

Je crois que je l'ai vue s'essuyer le visage avec sa manche.

Bah, ça lui apprendra... Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable. Pas du tout...

J'espère juste que Granger ne m'en tiendra pas pour responsable... C'est elle qui a commencé cette histoire ! Elle en paye le prix ! Si elle pleure... Non, elle devait juste avoir un début de grippe elle aussi...

A moins qu'elle pleure non pas à cause de moi mais pour Weasley ? Dans ce cas là, qu'elle continue de pleurer !

J'ai emprunté un bouquin sur un type qui a le même nom de famille qu'un de nos ancien professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je me demande de quoi ça parle.

Dimanche 20 Novembre

Le ciel est dégagé.

Weasley et Granger sont toujours en froid.

Je ne suis pas arrivé pas à croiser le regard de celle-ci. Elle gardait la tête baissée.

Elle n'a pas la grippe en tout cas.

Dois-je aller lui parler ?

Le bouquin parle d'un voleur très séduisant. Je ne vois pas du tout de lien avec notre ancien professeur. C'est plus le nouveau -Opieka- qui a du succès auprès des filles.

Un ancêtre moldu peut être.

Lundi 21 Novembre

Je commence à culpabiliser.

Le petit couple continue de ne plus s'adresser la parole et Granger s'est même assise loin de ses amis.

Peut-être qu'avec la blague que j'ai fait avec leurs devoirs -et que Potter et son ami ont probablement rejetée sur elle- ils étaient déjà à bout... Et que cette dispute était la goutte qui a fait déborder le chaudron.

J'ai rapidement eu l'envie de m'asseoir près d'elle pour savoir et critiquer ses « amis » mais c'était trop risqué : autant pour elle que pour moi. Ca aurait fichu en l'air pour toujours sa relation avec ses amis si ce n'était pas déjà le cas et les gens auraient réellement cru que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Et puis, elle aurait présumé que tout cela était un plan de ma part... Alors que non... Pas vraiment... Je ne voulais pas ça en tout cas... Pas comme ça.

Bon, elle a encore eu un O -mais comment elle réalise de tels exploits ! Est-ce qu'elle accepterait de me le dire un jour ?- mais ça ne l'a pas rendue plus heureuse que ça.

La rumeur ne s'est pas affaiblie en tout cas. Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que parler de ça ? Ils ne voient pas que ça fait souffrir tout le monde ? Que tout cela n'est qu'un énorme mensonge créé parce que... Parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à se parler normalement.

Maintenant je n'arrive même pas à lui parler tout court.

Mardi 22 Novembre

Dehors, il gèle, il y a un vent pas possible.

Et j'ai craqué.

J'ai fait exprès de recroiser le type du cours d'enchantement... Je l'ai regardé en train de parler avec des amis. J'ai senti mon coeur se presser au souvenir de ses regards dégoûtés et de son comportement envers moi, de tous les murmures que j'ai entendus ces derniers jours au sujet des « mecs comme moi », de toute cette haine que je ressens et que je subis, des reproches sur ma famille, sur ma maison, sur mon sang, sur ma mère.

Je me suis alors avancé, je lui ai tiré le bras en arrière pour l'éloigner de ses amis et l'empêcher de fuir puis je lui ai demandé s'il avait un problème.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il a répondu en regardant autre part tout en fronçant le nez.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux ? Tu as peur de mon nom ? D'autre chose ?

-T'es franchement trop con... »

Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur en utilisant mon avant-bras droit. J'ai entendu des gens se regrouper autour de nous et murmurer des choses mais je n'ai pas fait attention. C'était probablement des critiques à mon encontre... Je ne faisais qu'être violent contre un type qui n'avait -en apparence- rien fait...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te retrouves soudainement à court d'insulte contre les types dans mon genre ? Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas tout à l'heure...

-Zabini ! Lâche-le ! »

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à ma droite et j'ai vu Granger, les poings serrés. Je ne l'avais pas vue d'aussi près depuis un moment et cette vision m'a frappée : elle avait des cernes terribles autour des yeux, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que normalement et ses vêtements étaient froissés et mal boutonnés. Elle allait vraiment mal. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de Weasley ? Il ne méritait vraiment pas qu'une fille se mette dans cet état... Certes il avait souvent aidé Potter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais la manière dont il traitait Granger, à mes yeux...

J'ai hésité à relâcher l'autre imbécile : je ne voulais pas donner plus de force à cette rumeur qui nous avait déjà fait tant de mal. Mais c'était aussi la seule occasion de montrer à Granger que je la respectais et cela allait peut-être me permettre de lui parler à nouveau.

J'ai donc lâché le type qui a frotté sa gorge d'une main en me regardant avec encore plus de dégoût. J'ai détourné la tête mais je l'ai entendu.

« Merci Miss... Franchement, ils sont tous pareils : des brutes sans cervelle. Tu devrais l'éviter. Ces mecs-là c'est des porcs avec les filles... Des violeurs. »

Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé exactement ensuite. Je me souviens avoir balancé mon poing dans sa sale gueule. Ca l'a jeté au sol. Je me suis alors mis à m'acharner sur lui et à le frapper autant que je pouvais, en l'insultant sans m'arrêter, sans réfléchir.

J'ai entendu des cris mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais continuer à le frapper. A lui casser la figure.

Comment osait-il dire ça ? A elle ? Après tout ce que les blancs ont fait aux gens comme moi, ils continuent de nous insulter ? Devant elle !

Je crois qu'un professeur est arrivé et nous a séparés. Il a certainement retiré des points à nos maisons... Puis il nous a envoyés à l'infirmerie en demandant à Miss Granger de nous accompagner afin d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je l'ai regardée : elle était terrifiée et me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. J'ai remarqué que ses yeux étaient marrons. Pourquoi ai-je pensé à ça ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, finalement, et j'y ai vu de la peur. Je me suis demandé si elle avait peur de moi parce qu'elle croyait ce salaud.

Ils m'ont mis sur un lit dans l'infirmerie et je me suis aperçu que j'avais des ongles retournés et du sang qui coulait sur mon visage. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ait frappé. J'étais trop pris dans ma propre fureur. Lui par contre, il doit être dans un sale état : je suis bien plus fort et plus grand que lui, et je me suis bien défoulé.

Les professeurs sont arrivés et m'ont posés des questions mais je n'ai rien répondu. Mon esprit flottait quelque part. Je continuais à me demander si Granger croyais que j'étais qu'une brute, qu'un violeur. Alors que je suis probablement bien plus respectueux envers les femmes que n'importe qui dans cette école.

Les professeurs sont partis et je me suis mis à écrire dans mon journal.

Je crois que je vais être exclu.

Mercredi 23 Novembre... Je crois.

Il doit être minuit donc on doit être mercredi.

Granger est arrivée il y a quelques minutes. Elle m'a regardé puis m'a demandé si on pouvait parler.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais fou de joie à l'idée que l'on puisse enfin avoir une discussion, peu importait le sujet... Mais cela risquait d'être notre dernière.

Elle m'a alors demandé pourquoi j'ai pris ce garçon à part pour le menacer. Elle a dit comprendre pourquoi je l'ai frappé par la suite, comme quoi ce qu'il a dit est odieux et qu'elle aurait réagit comme moi mais elle n'a pas compris la raison de mon premier geste.

Je lui ai alors déballé tout mon sac : les regards dégoûtés que je subis, les murmures dans mon dos, ce que la rumeur disait de moi, le fait qu'on me fuit, qu'on a peur de ma peau, de mon nom, de ma mère...

Comme quoi je cherche a accepter les gens tels qu'ils sont, que je suis moi aussi victime de racisme... Même si je cherche à éviter ces termes.

Elle m'a écouté puis m'a demandé après un moment de silence :

« Mais si tu comprends ce qu'est l'horreur de la discrimination, pourquoi détester les sorciers d'origine moldue ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais raciste. Je ne me suis posé la question uniquement après que tu m'aies critiqué à ce sujet il y a peu. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir quand est-ce que je dis des choses discriminatoires...

-Et bien quand tu me critiques parce que j'essaie d'aider les gens ou que...

-Non, ça c'est différent : dans ces moments-là, tu m'énerves. Tu n'es pas la seule victime de racisme. Et tu crois que je suis exempt de toute souffrance de ce genre, que je ne sais rien, que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide... Que tout va bien pour moi. Qu'on ne me rejette pas pour des idioties de ce genre. C'est pour ça que je... Avec toi...»

Elle a réfléchi un moment puis a levé la main pour la reposer juste après. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a cherché à faire... Et il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir son visage.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle parle encore, qu'on continue à discuter elle et moi, à faire des petits débats, comme ça. Mais elle ne disait plus rien. J'ai hésité à critiquer Weasley pour relancer la conversation mais je me suis retenu à temps : je ne voulais pas qu'elle me haïsse et je ne savais pas si elle l'appréciait encore.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux professeurs à ce sujet ?

-Il n'y a aucune preuve... Et puis je m'en sortais plutôt bien.

-Tu as mis K.O. un élève de Serdaigle et lui a presque arraché la mâchoire, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle bien.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dis « sortais »... Et puis ça n'aurait servi à rien du tout.

-Va leur dire !

-Ils croiraient que c'est un mensonge : c'est ma parole contre la sienne, et des tas d'élèves m'ont vu le prendre à parti sans raison donc... »

Granger a soupiré puis m'a dit que j'étais bête. C'est probablement vrai. Mais j'ai un honneur.

Il y a eu un nouveau silence puis elle s'est levée. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai alors demandé :

« Tu le crois ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu crois ce qu'il a dit au sujet... De moi ? Des noirs ?

-Tu n'aurais pas du être violent, ça ne t'a pas aidé dans ta cause... Mais je ne le crois pas.

-... Merci. »

Je crois qu'elle m'a regardé puis elle est sortie.

Bon, faut que je referme ce journal, je crois que l'infirmière vient vérifier si je dors bien.

Ce n'était pas l'infirmière !

C'était Granger...

Elle est rentrée rapidement, s'est plantée à côté de mon lit, je me suis redressé pour la forme et j'allais lui demander pourquoi elle était là et...

Elle m'a serré dans ses bras.

!

…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Elle est repartie immédiatement après.

…

Je crois que j'ai bien aimé.

Jeudi 24 Novembre

Poudlard, me revoilà !

En fait, je ne suis même pas parti.

Les professeurs m'ont dit que Granger avait défendu ma cause en parlant du fait que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais subi ce genre de remarques et que l'élève que j'ai massacré m'avait déjà fait sentir sa haine pour les gens comme moi.

Bref, je ne suis pas renvoyé, je reste à Poudlard -mais j'ai une semaine de colle avec Flitwick durant toutes mes heures libres !

Je me demande pourquoi elle a fait ça.

Et pourquoi elle m'a serré dans ses bras l'autre soir.

…

Je vais essayer de lui parler un de ces jours.

Dimanche 27 Novembre

Il neige ! C'est tout blanc dehors et les flocons sont énormes.

Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur Granger. Les rares moments où je ne suis pas en colle, je me mets à la chercher mais je ne sais pas où elle est.

Par contre j'ai croisé Weasley et Potter qui m'ont regardé avec un drôle d'air. Déçu que je sois encore ici ?

Bah, je n'ai rien à faire d'eux.

D'ailleurs, ils sont toujours fâchés avec Granger ?

Ils sont bêtes.


	4. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Jeudi 1er Décembre

Bientôt Noël !

Il continue à neiger. C'est joli au début mais au bout d'un moment, ça fatigue et on a froid.

Toujours pas de Granger à l'horizon.

Cependant, j'ai vu de nouveau Weasley avec deux de ses amis. L'un d'eux, un mec à la peau noire, s'est approché de moi et m'a tendu la main en me remerciant pour ce que j'avais fait.

Au début j'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait puis je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas vraiment le seul à avoir caché ma souffrance aux autres. J'ai donc serré la main du type en question, dont je ne connais pas le nom. En fait, je crois que c'est Dean... Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Mes colles se sont terminées aujourd'hui mais j'étais trop fatigué pour retourner dans le dortoir et subir le brouhaha habituel donc je suis resté dans la salle des trophées.

Samedi 2 Décembre

Serpentard contre Poufsouffle.

En me rendant au match, j'ai vu le type à qui j'ai serré la main. On s'est fait un rapide signe de tête puis, alors que j'allais me rendre dans les gradins pour encourager mon équipe, une idée a surgi dans mon cerveau et j'ai couru vers Dean pour lui demander s'il savait où était Granger.

Weasley nous a vus discuter ensemble mais il ne pouvait savoir la raison de notre échange... Quoiqu'il devait s'en douter.

Dean a hésité puis a daigné me dire qu'elle avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour profiter du calme. Il m'a vu jeter un coup d'oeil à ses amis et il m'a assuré qu'il trouverait une excuse à notre discussion.

Je l'ai remercié, un peu gêné puis je suis parti.

Il est sympa ce type. Il m'aide à trouver Granger et... Et comment il sait que je ne voulais pas que Weasley soit au courant ? Surtout qu'il est plus ami avec lui qu'avec moi ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas cru des choses qui ne sont peut-être pas totalement fausses.

Peut-être...

Je ne sais pas...

Je n'en suis pas sûr...

En tout cas j'ai trouvé Granger. Lorsqu'elle ma vu, elle a commencé à ranger ses affaires mais je l'ai attrapée par le poignet et l'ai regardée dans les yeux, encore une fois. Elle rougissait mais ne fuyait pas mon regard. En fait, je crois qu'elle cherchait à lire dans mes yeux comme moi avec les siens.

Je voulais lui demander tant de choses, et la seule phrase que j'ai su dire c'était :

« Tu crois que le professeur Lupin avait un ancêtre moldu nommé Arsène ? »

Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un fou évadé d'Azkaban, alors je lui ai parlé du bouquin moldu que je lisais et elle a semblé apprécier le fait que je m'intéressais à des trucs non sorciers. On a discuté de différents livres qu'elle et moi devrions lire, des différences de style entre roman magique et moldu, ce qui était mieux ou moins bien. C'était sympa, même si souvent on ne se comprenait pas.

« J'aime bien quand on a des débats, tous les deux. »

Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Mais la gêne a été immédiatement balayée par la curiosité lorsque Granger a répondu avec un sourire :

« Moi aussi. »

Je n'ai rien répondu mais j'ai senti mes joues se chauffer. Je crois que j'aime bien qu'elle dise ça.

Et pourquoi j'ai ce stupide sourire ?

Mardi 5 Décembre

Il a cessé de neiger mais tout est blanc : le sol, la forêt, le ciel... Blanc !

Granger et moi discutons presque tous les jours désormais. Elle me parle de ses amis de Gryffondor qui lui font un peu moins la tête et moi de ma mère qui a finalement accepté de me payer un petit appartement dans Londres ! On parle de ce qu'on veut faire plus tard -elle a un ami briseur de sort et m'a promis de me le présenter un jour si ça m'intéressait-, de tout et de rien. Parfois certains de ses amis rejoignent la conversation puis s'en vont. Parfois c'est Nott qui s'incruste. Granger et lui ont du mal à se supporter mais il font des efforts. Je leur en suis reconnaissant.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai finalement osé lui demander pourquoi elle m'avait défendu auprès des professeurs.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu quittes Poudlard » fut sa réponse.

J'ai eu un sourire que j'ai tenté de rendre malicieux en lui demandant « pourquoi ? » et elle m'a frappé avec son livre en rigolant.

J'aime bien passer du temps avec elle.

Astoria et Drago me regardent bizarrement mais je m'en fiche un peu.

Vendredi 8 Décembre

Hermione.

Maintenant j'ai le droit de l'appeler Hermione. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le faire tout à l'heure et elle a dit oui en souriant. Je lui ai donné le droit de m'appeler « Blaise » ou « Dieu ». Je me suis pris un coup de livre.

Elle est beaucoup plus jolie quand elle sourit que lorsqu'elle me faisait la tête.

Par contre je n'ose toujours pas lui poser de question au sujet de Weasley et elle... Ni sur ce qu'elle a fait dans l'infirmerie.

On a un peu parlé de ma mère et elle a déclaré qu'elle n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet. En fait, je crois qu'elle soupçonne ma mère d'être coupable de toutes ces morts chez ses maris mais quand je lui ai dit qu'elle acceptait mes anciennes petites-amies quelque fut leur sang, ça l'a mise de meilleure humeur.

Elle m'a raconté qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était avec « Ron », qu'ils n'avaient en commun que des souvenirs, et que maintenant, elle se demandait si ça valait encore le coup de subir toutes ses disputes avec lui sachant qu'il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de choses entre eux. Un blabla de fille qui aurait du m'endormir mais j'ai trouvé ça fascinant.

Je crois que j'avance bien.

Mardi 12 Décembre

Dans la salle des trophées... C'est bientôt les vacances et je vais enfin découvrir mon appartement !

J'ai de nouveau parlé avec Dean, qui m'a présenté à son pote, Seamus. Ils sont cool tous les deux.

Par contre je n'ai pas vu Hermione de la journée. Dommage. Je crois qu'elle devait discuter avec Weasley au sujet « d'eux deux ».

J'aimerais qu'elle rompe... Et j'aimerais en être non pas la cause mais le but.

En tout cas, depuis que je travaille avec elle, mes notes ont augmenté ! Je n'ai presque que des E et des O ! C'est fou comme sa technique est efficace, par contre, elle passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour ça.

Ca ne me dérange pas d'un côté, car c'est bien l'un des rares endroits où on peut rester ensemble sans paraître « déplacés ».

Ah, et le type raciste est finalement complètement guéri et me fuit encore plus, mais maintenant, je m'en fiche vu que je sais qu'on me supporte et que je ne suis plus seul contre lui et tous les autres.

Samedi 16 Décembre

A la bibliothèque...

Le temps est froid et le ciel est grisâtre.

Je devrais aller chercher ce fichu livre sur les sorts indestructibles mais il est trop loin et j'ai envie d'écrire.

Hermione était avec moi mais elle est partie en oubliant son écharpe. Elle sent bon. Je la lui rendrai la prochaine fois.

Pourquoi je me mets à sentir les écharpes... J'ai l'air d'un abruti.

Bizarre comme quoi ce n'est qu'en fin de scolarité que je découvre certaines choses. Sur moi, sur les autres.

Dean est un mec super sympa et plutôt marrant, je ne fréquente plus beaucoup Drago et sa chérie, j'étais raciste et je fais des efforts pour ne plus l'être...

Tout ça juste en me prenant le bec avec Hermione depuis le début de l'année.

Est-ce que j'aime ça ? Je ne sais pas, mais je lui en suis redevable. Je crois que je voulais me disputer avec elle, que j'en avais besoin... Parce que je savais qu'elle allait être attentive.

Je devrais la remercier. Pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Pour m'avoir sauvé de l'exclusion. Pour m'écouter et me donner son avis.

Pour être différente de moi.

Je crois que maintenant on peut dire que j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire.

Bon, de toute façon, je dois aller chercher un bouquin.

_Bon sang, Blaise ! Dis-le moi... S'il te plaît._

Aaaah !

...Aaaaah !

Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis d'écrire dans mon journal !

Je reconnais ton écriture.

C'est pas bien de lire le journal des autres !

…

Je dois avoir l'air idiot à écrire dans mon journal avec frénésie. Et elle n'est plus là...

La prochaine fois que je la vois elle va m'entendre.

Enfin... Je ne sais pas.

Lundi 18 Décembre

J'ai invité Hermione à venir dans mon nouvel appartement durant les vacances. On était tous les deux assis dans la bibliothèque à travailler tout en parlant de nos projets de vacances, feignant ne rien savoir au sujet de mon journal. Quand on s'est levé, je lui ai proposé de me rejoindre durant la deuxième semaine.

Elle a répondu « On verra ». Elle a peur que je lui fasse du mal ? Je lui ai dit que je me comporterait comme un gentleman et ça l'a fait rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me rendre chez toi ? »

Je suis resté debout, devant elle, comme un idiot, à la regarder de sourire et je l'ai dit.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle a rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en écarquillant les yeux puis s'est mise à sourire un peu plus. Je crois qu'elle a voulu me dire quelque chose mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'ai embrassée.

Puis que Weasley m'a mis son poing dans la figure.

Mais ce n'est pas important. Car je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Mardi 19 Décembre

Tout Poudlard doit être a courant de ce qui s'est passé la veille mais je m'en fiche : je suis dans le Poudlard Express avec Hermione et elle m'a promis de venir me rejoindre après Noël.

Hier, après le coup de poing, elle m'a accompagnée à l'infirmerie puis on s'est embrassé. Pomfresh l'a jetée dehors vu qu'elle en avait marre que je tourne toujours la tête -l'empêchant d'atteindre la joue où je m'étais fait frappé- pour rester contre les lèvres de... Ma petite amie ?

Je ne sais pas si elle s'est réconciliée avec Potter, je ne sais pas si Weasley me frappera à nouveau la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera dans les couloirs, je ne sais pas si les autres Serpentard réagiront ou non face à notre couple et je m'en contrefiche !

Nous sommes à moitié allongés sur la banquette de notre compartiment et j'aime bien la sentir contre moi... Oui, j'écris alors qu'elle est sur moi. Parfois elle jette des coups d'oeil amusés mais je lui cache le contenu de ce cahier, bien que je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. C'est pas très confortable comme position pour écrire et j'ai envie de serrer un peu plus Hermione contre moi.

Mon seul souci désormais est de lui trouver un cadeau de Noël en moins de 4 jours.

note d'auteur : merci à toutes pour vos Reviews ! Elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pu vous répondre car cette histoire est très courte et il n'y avait pas tant de choses à dire à ce sujet.

Je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !


End file.
